


The Angel and The Human

by Kaishiru



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Angels, Boys' Love, Fallen Angels, Falling In Love, Human, Love, Love at First Sight, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 10:44:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaishiru/pseuds/Kaishiru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you want to know? How the angel fell in love with a human? SuzaLulu fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Angel and The Human

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass or any of it's characters, nor do I gain any profit for them or the storyline. They belong to CLAMP.**

**Pairing:**  Suzaku x Lelouch (SuzaLulu)

**Warnings:**  None in particular. Just a lot of fluffy cuteness~ :)

* * *

"Do you want to know? Of the time when an angel fell from Heaven?" Lelouch asked his beautiful three-year old daughter. The young long-haired brunette girl with bright amethyst eyes smiled at her 'mother' and nodded.

"Yes, mommy!" she chirped happily and Lelouch had smiled at the sound of her voice. He had only wished he could see her face and Suzaku's as well. Their faces were the only faces he had wished to see in the entire world since he was blind. The raven haired male tried to stay positive even though he couldn't see the face of his daughter or his beloved husband. He had then placed his hand on her cheek and kissed it lightly.

"Well, it all started like this..." he began.

It was only ten years ago when it first happened. The angel was a beautiful celestial creature with amethyst colored eyes who served Heaven however he could. He never disobeyed and he helped guide souls to do more good in the world than anything that might be sinful. It was a hard job to do but satisfying whenever the souls he guided were leading fulfilling and happy lives. That alone made the angel very happy.

Then came the day when he saw a human male with brown hair and emerald green eyes. He was about ten years old if not older, had perfect green eyes and seemed fairly happy with his life. The angel was intrigued by this human and decided to keep watch over him even though his superiors haven't told him to do so. Never had he seen a human with such a bright light in their eyes as he had seen within this human. Such light was at its purest and the angel has never seen a light that bright in any human's eyes. It only made the beautiful celestial angel more fascinated with this particular human. So he decided to continue watching over the mysterious human.

Days went by and the angel had watched over the same human go about his daily life. His curiosity and desire to watch this human had brought him down to earth so he could watch the human male more closely. Of course, the human world was very beautiful but not like this human the angel has grown so fond of. He learned little things about him. What he liked, his hobbies...everything. It gotten to the point where the angel had watched the brunet human sleep at night sometimes. That was the most beautiful thing for the raven haired angel to witness and he's seen plenty of beautiful things of the human world. At least to the point where most angels would be bored and see it as a common thing.

As he continued watching the human right on earth, the angel was approached by one of his superiors. He was threatened by them that he shouldn't grow so attached to a human. That he should just learn to guide him and other poor souls to salvation. He was also warned if he ever did this again, he would be reprimanded severely. Of course the angel still wanted to watch over this human so he thought he should be more careful in doing so.

Days turned into weeks and the angel had forgotten he wasn't supposed to watch over just one human and had neglected to tend to his other duties. His sadness for the human boy had been obvious to everyone when he had seen the boy lose his father, who was assassinated by those who didn't like him as their leader. Grief stricken, the angel had decided to forget his other duties and did his best to make the human happy again. He wanted to see the light he had saw within that human's beautiful green eyes before shine brightly once more.

Because of his infatuation with the human had grown to new heights, the almighty deity had noticed what was going on. It was then they had talked to the angel, saying harsh things that he isn't supposed to feel that way for a human. Not only that but another male. That was a sin in their eyes but the angel didn't believe that. He believed that love didn't apply to what gender someone happens to fall for. He spoke up against the almighty deity, saying that maybe the teachings were not the right way to salvation if someone can't love someone of the same gender. The angel wanted to show the almighty deity that the humans can still reproduce as long as enough of them like the opposite gender.

Because he spoke up about such a taboo, the angel was going to be punished then sent to live in on earth as a mortal. First, his wings was torn off, causing excruciating pain along with his powers being taken. Then he was turned human and the pain had increased tenfold. Just when he thought the agony was over, the almighty deity had took away his sight. The almighty deity had known that the angel had wanted to see every corner of the human world, to see all the beauty of each human's faces... Or at least the one he loved. However, the angel wasn't going to have that at all. He was going to live as a human without sight. A miserable existence he thought it would be as the last words he heard from the almighty deity was when he dies, he'll never be allowed to enter Heaven. He will go straight to Hell for loving a human male.

Then the angel was sent to earth...

Days had passed and angel, fallen angel had awoke and his world was completely black and he had tried to feel his way around, crawling on his hands and knees until he found a tree upon bumping into it. Knowing he could get lost, the fallen angel had sat underneath that tree and pulled his knees to his chest then buried his face in it. Now realizing what he had done, the fallen angel had started weeping softly, hoping someone would help him soon.  _'Who would_ _even_ _help_ _someone like_ _me?_ _Someone who defied Heaven for loving a human... I did something bad and I must repent..._ _'_  He thought as tears fell from his amethyst colored eyes, now realizing he was going to live the rest of his mortal life so miserable and no one doesn't care enough to help him. So he continued to cry...

After what seemed like forever, someone was walking close to where he was sitting. And since he couldn't see, the fallen angel was very scared. He didn't know what humans would do to him even though they don't know he was an angel who fell from the skies above. So the fallen angel became afraid of the person who was approaching him. He was afraid the human might hurt him.

"Who's there? Who are you?" The angel asked, "Are you going to hurt me...?"

The human had spoke then and the angel realized it must have been another boy since his voice sounded a little deeper than a girl's voice. "No...I'm not going to hurt you. I was wondering if you were alright since I heard you crying. Can you see me?" he answered as he sat down beside the angel who hasn't eaten a thing at all. So when the human had heard his stomach growl, he carefully handed the fallen angel a rice ball to eat since he thought he couldn't see him by the way he reacted to him approaching so suddenly.

The fallen angel had sniffled when he heard the human's question as he gratefully ate the rice ball that was given to him. "I was an angel of heaven but I fell from Heaven... They took my wings and my sight..." He sniffled again as he finished off the rice ball the nice human boy had given to him before he was handed another one. "I was supposed to follow the orders from my superiors and most of all, the almighty deity... Follow their teachings and never disobey them at all."

He hesitated before speaking again. "But I fell for a human boy and the wonderful light he held in his eyes. All I wanted to do is watch him go about his daily life and be happy. I was so content with just watching him... To my superiors and the almighty deity, it was wrong for me to love a boy. A human boy at that because I'm a boy myself. It was a bad thing to do..."

The human stayed silent as he continued to watch the fallen angel talking, not wanting to interrupt him because this was quite a story. He wanted to know more about this beautiful creature who was crying. Even though this seemed like some unbelievable story someone could make up, the human still believed the beautiful boy.

"Before I had my sight ripped away from me, I noticed the light he had in his eyes flicker then disappeared... It made me sad to know he was sad." The fallen angel paused for a moment to eat the second rice ball he was given before he finally continued with his story. "Because I had sinned in their eyes, they sent me here to live as a mortal, never to have anyone help me. I thought I was doomed to be alone and die because I wanted to love that human boy forever..."

When the fallen angel had finished telling his story, the human boy was quite surprised and disappointed at how the fallen angel's higher ups didn't approve of the way he loved. It was like it was down here but it had to be worse because the ones in Heaven deliver the worst punishment he could ever think of. The human boy looked displeased as he decided to speak up.

"Well that was rather cruel of them." he said, feeling angry towards the angels in Heaven for being so judgmental. Guess it wasn't so different from here on earth. "You fell in love with this human boy and you wanted to take care of him right? So I don't see why that sort of punishment was even needed. You weren't doing anything wrong..."

The human boy's heart had almost skipped a beat when he had saw a smile appear on the beautiful fallen angel's face. Had he started to fall for the fallen angel so soon? They had just started talking to one another so he didn't know for sure... However, he did feel a warmth in his heart grow from just being around him.

"Thank you... I wish I could at least see your face..." said the fallen angel, still smiling as he reached up to gently touch the human's face. "The human I fell for." He added, wanting to let this human boy who the human he had fell for was. The one who had stolen his heart with the way he lived in the light and brightened his heart with his own light.

It made the human happy to know that the angel had fell for him but he also felt sad that he was the one who had caused his blindness and to have his wings taken away. He felt bad knowing it was his fault the angel was sent down to earth to live out the rest of his life as a human. However, the human boy took it upon himself to make it up to the fallen angel, taking one of his hands with his own then had kissed his forehead.

Suddenly, the human boy had promised the angel, "I can be your eyes and describe the human world to you. I'll tell you about everything. Maybe one day, we'll both grow wings and we'll fly up to the skies and through the Heavens together. We can show the other angels that two people of the same gender can love just like everyone else. We can show them what love truly means..."

This made the angel rather happy and he had leaned in and kissed the human boy's lips in a tender, loving way. Wanting him to know how much he truly loved him from day one. He felt like he was truly going to stay with this human.

The light that had left the human boy's eyes had suddenly returned with a new resolve. Something to live for and it was the fallen angel who he had sworn to himself he'll make happy for eternity. Happier than he had ever been up in Heaven. The fallen angel had went home with the human and had started to live out their lives together. Several years later, they married and managed to have a beautiful child together.

Then they had lived happily ever after.

"So my dear, did you enjoy the story?" Lelouch asked his daughter who had nodded and hugged her mother.

"Yes I did mommy." she chimed happily as Suzaku walked into the room. "You're prettier than an angel, mommy. Who were the human and the angel though?"

"Well, the angel was your mother and I was the human. Your mother is such a wonderful person who should have lived in misery but he didn't because I found him. But I feel like he's found me." Suzaku said as he walked behind Lelouch who had tilted his head back since he could sense his husband was standing behind him. The brunet smiled and kissed his beautiful husband lovingly in a Spider-man type of kiss. Lelouch was smiling against his lips as he returned the kiss but then broke apart when their little daughter giggled.

"So you see, we saved each other and I truly believe one day, we'll grow wings and fly to the Heavens together..." Lelouch said, closing his eyes as his two favorite people had hugged him close. Their love forever shined throughout their home in a beautiful radiance.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone~~ I do hope you've enjoyed this drabble turned oneshot story~ You see, I have a Suzaku roleplay account on Tumblr (because I never roleplay on my deviantArt unless it's strictly in notes) and a cute Rolo roleplayer asked me in character to tell him a story. I told Rolo a story in character. It was so cute that it brought a tear to my eye. I'm surprised people liked and reblogged that ask. Especially my Lelouch who Suzaku is married to~~ ;u; Anyway, I loved that drabble so much that I decided to write a fanfiction on it~ I'd link the drabble but I rather not risk it showing up... I do hope you all liked this story~~~ Oh, I've also posted this on my fanfiction.net account~


End file.
